Animals' viral infectious diseases such as highly pathogenic avian influenza, newcastle disease and infectious bursal disease, harm the development of livestock husbandry seriously, cause great economic loss and has received extensive attention of the world. Immunization is the best measure to prevent and control the outbreak of these diseases. However, inoculation of vaccine solely usually produces relative weak immunity. Immune adjuvant can enhance immune effects of the vaccine, and prolong protection time. Many immune adjuvants, such as freund's adjuvant and lipopolysaccharide, are easy to cause systematic responses (such as nausea, fever, anaphylaxis, eosinophilia, toxicosis, paralysis and autoimmune disease) and local inflammatory responses (such as inflammation, pain, swelling, necrosis, ulceration and abscessus), so the extensive application is limited, Therefore, the development of efficient and safe new immune adjuvant has become the hotspot of preventing and controlling animal-borne disease. It is proved many traditional Chinese medicines have immunological enhancement, efficient and safe. However, most of them have complicated components and inconvenient administration. With the development of intensive livestock farming, drinking and administration of animal population has more obvious advantages. The invention carries out component medicine screening, prescription screening, and dose screening, combined some aspects such as convenient for application, to perform comprehensive comparison, and the immunopotentiator prepared from mulberry leaves polysaccharide and eucommia polysaccharide is developed ultimately.